Fortuitae Octobris
by Mary Eagle Med
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles para el reto de Fictober 2019 del grupo de Facebook "YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO OTRO CAPÍTULO DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTÍFAGOS". #FictoberMyM & #FictoberDramione
1. Octubre 1: Manzana

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Voy a estar publicando algunos drabbles para el reto del Fictober organizado en el grupo de Facebook "YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTÍFAGOS". Espero poder hacer los treinta y uno drabbles, pero no prometo subirlos diariamente (aunque lo intentaré).

Me imagino que la mayoría será Dramione. ¡Ojalá les guste!

…

**Octubre 1: Manzana**

Luego de su discusión por el _Grim_, seguía enojada con Ron. Por eso, mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, no le dirigió la palabra. Harry tampoco habló. Observó los límites del bosque prohibido y cayó en la cuenta de que compartirían esa clase con los de Slytherin. Malfoy, con una manzana verde en la mano a medio morder, le contaba algo a sus amigotes, quienes no paraban de reír.

Cuando ya estaban cerca, Hagrid los instó a darse prisa y la clase empezó... mal.

—¿De qué modo? —había preguntado Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

Nadie había sabido abrir El monstruoso libro de los monstruos. La mayoría, para evitar ser mordidos, lo habían con atado un cinturón; otros, lo mantenían apretado en la mochila.

—Tienen que acariciarlo —respondió Hagrid decepcionado y como si fuera obvio.

Luego, procedió a tomar el ejemplar de Hermione, pasó su dedo por el lomo, y el libro, luego de estremecerse, se abrió.

—Ah, ¡pero qué tontos hemos sido! —exclamó Malfoy—. ¡Sólo debíamos acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —le dijo Harry en voz baja.

Hagrid, algo triste, les pidió que lo esperaran un momento y se internó en el bosque. En cuanto se perdió de vista, Malfoy volvió a hablar.

—Este colegio está cada vez peor. Cuando mi padre se entere de esto, le dará un ataque.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —repitió Harry.

—¡Uuuuuh! —Lavender Brown señalaba hacia el lugar donde Hagrid había desaparecido.

Hipogrifos. Hermione los había estudiado hace unos meses. Le parecían fascinantes, pero también le daban un poco de miedo esas enormes garras delanteras y el pico de águila. Aun así, Harry se ofreció de voluntario para acercarse y entró en la cerca.

Lo más importante era ser respetuoso. Primero, hay inclinarse y esperar. Si el hipogrifo se inclina en respuesta, entonces puedes tocarlo. Si no, lo mejor es alejarse lentamente.

Pero, una vez que Harry lo logró e incluso llegó a montarlo por unos minutos, toda la clase perdió el miedo inicial y todos querían acariciar a las enormes y orgullosas criaturas.

—Esto es muy fácil —Hermione escuchó que decía Malfoy—. Si Potter es capaz, no puede ser complicado. ¿A que no eres peligroso, eh? —le preguntó al hipogrifo que acariciaba—. ¿Verdad que no eres peligrosa, bestia asquerosa?

Al instante, Malfoy recibió un arañazo del hipogrifo y cayó al suelo. Hagrid, rápidamente, alejó a la criatura de él.

—¡Me muero! —gritaba Malfoy, sujetándose el brazo—. ¡Me ha matado!

—¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! —gritó Hermione preocupada.

Hagrid lo levantó con facilidad y Hermione se apresuró a abrir la cerca. Vieron a Hagrid avanzar rápidamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—¿Creen que se pondrá bien? —le preguntó Hermione a sus amigos, mientras regresaban al castillo.

—Por supuesto que sí, la señora Pomfrey puede curar lo que sea —aseguró Harry.

"Maldito Malfoy", pensó Hermione, "¿por qué siempre arruinas las cosas?".


	2. Octubre 2: Cicatriz

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Aquí va el segundo drabble. ¡Ya estoy al día!

A disfrutar... espero.

…

**Octubre 2: Cicatriz**

Gracias al fuego azulado que había conjurado (y encerrado en un jarrito de vidrio donde antes guardaba mermelada), al fin estaba venciendo el frío de la temporada. Por eso, intentando despegar lo menos posible sus ojos de su ensayo de Aritmancia, se quitó lentamente la bufanda que tenía atada al cuello y la dejó a un lado.

Entonces, sintió unos dedos fríos tocarle la piel recién descubierta.

—¿Qué es eso?

Se giró a mirar a Draco. Ambos habían vuelto a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios, dos años después de la guerra. La reparación del castillo había tardado más de lo estipulado, y requirió de la ayuda de muchos magos y brujas. Entre los reclutados, estuvieron ellos dos: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. La primera, por ser muy diestra en la magia en general. El segundo, porque, aunque no lo reconocía abiertamente, sabía mucho de las maldiciones que se utilizaron durante la batalla y que contribuyeron a la destrucción del colegio.

Luego de un arduo año, Hogwarts quedó igual o incluso mejor que antes. Y, por cosas que sólo el tiempo y la vida pueden explicar, los antiguos rivales se volvieron amigos.

Ahora, cursando su "octavo" año, habían adquirido el hábito de estudiar juntos.

Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía un pelo de tonta. Ella, que tenía dos de los mejores amigos de mundo, sabía que pasar tantísimo tiempo juntos no era sólo por amistad.

Así que, al sentir los dedos de Draco contra su piel, notó cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban y cómo una sensación de cosquilleo le recorría la espalda.

Trató de mirar hacia donde le indicaba el chico y, cuando finalmente entendió a qué se refería Draco, el alma casi se le cae a los pies.

¿Cómo se suponía que respondería a eso? ¿Acaso él no recordaba ese fatídico día, en su propia Mansión, con la loca de su tía?

—Es la cicatriz que me quedó después de… después de que Bellatrix me cortara—murmuró, mirándolo un poco nerviosa por su reacción.

Las cejas de Draco se levantaron de sorpresa.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—¿Cómo podrías no saberlo? Estuviste ahí —replicó ella inmediatamente. Se arrepintió de su elección de palabras: no quería que pensara que lo culpaba.

El chico la miró unos segundos a los ojos, sin responder. Entonces, removiéndose incómodo en el asiento y observando sus manos, confesó:

—No miré, no pude hacerlo. En realidad, estoy tratando de olvidarme de ese día… Bueno, de todos esos días.

Hermione, sin pensarlo, le tomó la mano. Nunca lo había hecho. Pero, aún así, él la recibió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica.

—Yo también —respondió Hermione suavemente.

Él volvió a mirarla. Hermione pudo ver cómo, de pronto, una idea iluminaba sus ojos grises. Draco subió la manga de su túnica del brazo derecho. Dos largas cicatrices cubrían su piel del ante brazo.

—A que no adivinas quién…

—¡Buckbeak! —exclamó Hermione emocionada, recordando una clase de tercer año.

Y, para la sorpresa del chico, ella se largó a reír.


	3. Octubre 3: Tatuaje

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Tercer drabble. Me salió más largo. _Shame on me!_ De todos modos, ni idea como acortarlo más.

¡A leer!

…

**Octubre 3: Tatuaje**

—Draco, Draco, tú no eres un asesino.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —respondió inmediatamente.

Era una pregunta infantil, lo sabía. Pero ese viejo loco no entendía nada, nada. El tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo le escocía, recordándole su misión.

—Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz —masculló con firmeza—, ¡no sabe lo que he hecho!

—Oh, sí, lo sé —respondió suavemente Dumbledore—. Casi matas a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley, y has intentado desesperadamente matarme a mí durante todo el año. Discúlpame, Draco, pero tus tentativas han sido tan débiles, que francamente me pregunto si lo estabas intentando realmente.

No podía creer lo que ese vejete le estaba diciendo.

—¡Por supuesto que lo he intentado! ¡He trabajado todo el año! Y esta noche…

Se interrumpió. Un grito, desde algún lugar del castillo, llegó hasta la Torre.

—Como podrás ver, la Orden del Fénix también está aquí —dijo Dumbledore, tratando de atraer su atención—. Pero me gustaría saber cómo te las ingeniaste para dejar entrar a los Mortífagos. Lo creía imposible.

No podía hablar. Ni siquiera lo miró.

—¿Te preocupa que las intenciones de tus amigos hayan sido frustradas por mi guardia? —sugirió Dumbledore—. Porque, en realidad, no necesitas ayuda de nadie en este momento. Estoy desarmado. No puedo defenderme.

Se volvió al director. Estaba deslizándose poco a poco por la pared. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Qué había bebido? ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? ¿Y pensaba que esos locos psicópatas eran sus "amigos"?

—Ya veo —continuó Dumbledore—. Tienes miedo.

—¡No tengo miedo! —gruño él, enseguida—. ¡Usted debería tener miedo!

—¿Por qué? No vas a matarme, Draco. El asesinato no es tan fácil como creen los inocentes. Pero dime, mientras tanto, ¿cómo lograste que entraran tus amigos?

No despegó los ojos de los suyos. No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una vez? Eran sólo dos palabras. Nada más. Y nunca se había imaginado un escenario tan sencillo. En cambio, se encontró explicando lo que había hecho: reparado el armario evanescente y descubriendo su gemelo. Contándole sobre Rosmerta y las monedas encantadas que usó para comunicarse con ella.

—¿No era ese el método secreto de comunicación del ED? —preguntó Dumbledore, resbalándose un poco más.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. No quería pensar en ella. La estaba traicionando. Le había dicho que no seguiría con el plan. Mintió. Estaba a punto de matar a uno de sus líderes. Qué maldito asco de persona era. Pero, ¿qué otra salida tenía?

—Sí, tomé la idea de ellos —respondió—. La idea me la dio la sangresucia Granger.

—Por favor, no uses esa palabra ofensiva delante de mí.

Draco rio.

—¿Le preocupa que diga "sangresucia" cuanto estoy a punto de matarle?

—¡Sí! —respondió Dumbledore. Draco vio como sus pies se deslizaban un poco más, aunque seguía luchando por mantenerse en pie—. Pero para estar a punto de matarme, Draco, has tenido muchos minutos. Estamos solos. Nunca podrías haberme encontramos más indefenso…

Se removió incómodo. Tenía que hacerlo. Ya. ¿Por qué su boca no le hacía caso?

Se escucharon gritos y golpes más cerca. Había gente luchando por entrar en la Torre y subir la escalera de caracol que conducía a donde se encontraban. Entonces, Dumbledore habló con más firmeza.

—Hay poco tiempo —dijo—. Así que debemos discutir tus opciones.

—¡Mis opciones! —exclamó fuertemente—. Estoy aquí para matarlo.

—Mi querido muchacho, dejémonos eso. Si fuera así, ya estaría muerto.

—¡No tengo opciones! —prorrumpió desesperado—. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Sino, él me matará! ¡Matará a toda mi familia!

Pensó en Hermione. No, a ella no.

—Veo la dificultad de tu posición —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué piensas que no te he confrontado antes? Porque si Voldemort se enteraba que yo sospechaba de ti, te hubiera matado.

Se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

—Todas tus víctimas sobrevivieron —continuó Dumbledore—. Puedo ayudarte, Draco.

—No, no puede —replicó él. Tanta era su angustia, que la mano con la que sujetaba su varita se agitaba fuertemente—, nadie puede. Él me dijo que lo hiciera o nos mataría. No tengo elección.

—Vuelve al lado correcto, Draco. Te esconderemos. Y enviaré a algunos miembros de la Orden para esconder a tu madre también. Tu padre está a salvo en Azkaban. Cuando llegue el momento, podremos protegerlo a él también… —Se detuvo un instante para mirarlo a los ojos—. Draco, tú no eres un asesino.

Él le devolvió la mirada. ¿Volver? ¿Cuándo había estado ahí? Su alma siempre estuvo podrida. Nunca estuvo del lado correcto. Él los iba a matar. Los iba a matar. ¿Esconderlo? ¿Esconderlos? ¿Cuánto tiempo podían esconderse del señor Oscuro? ¿Podía ser posible?

—Pero he llegado hasta aquí, ¿no es cierto? —respondió con un hilo de voz, resistiéndose una última vez—. Pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero estoy aquí… y su vida está en mis manos…

—No, Draco —dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente—, es tú vida la que está en mis manos.

Lentamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, bajó la varita.


	4. Octubre 4: LibroBiblioteca

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Cuarto día. Este lo escribí más rápido. Y son un poco más de las palabras que deberían.

¡Ojalá les guste!

…

**Octubre 4: Libro/Biblioteca**

Apretó con más fuerza su libro contra su pecho y, después de un profundo respiro, entró a la biblioteca. Sería la primera vez que lo vería después del "incidente". O, más bien, después de su disculpa.

¿Era posible que él le haya pedido perdón a ella? Y no sólo por conjurarle -sin querer- dientes de castor, sino por su ya acostumbrado insulto. Ella, perpleja, le había dicho que no se preocupara, que sus dientes iban a estar bien. En cuanto a su sangre, le confesó que le parecía estúpido que esperaran que una persona que nunca había vivido entre magos lograra comprender el real significado de "sangresucia". Ella no lo había entendido. Ron se lo había tenido que explicar a ella y a Harry. Un insulto, para que duela, se debe entender. Y, además, un insulto estúpido no le hace daño a personas inteligentes.

—¿Entonces, te crees muy inteligente, Granger? —le había preguntado.

Ella, sonrojada, titubeó.

—B-bueno… yo… lo que… —tragó saliva e intentó controlar el volumen de su voz—, tengo buenas calificaciones, así que supongo que…

—Que crees que eres inteligente —terminó él por ella, con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos burlones.

—No, lo que quiero decir es…

—Descansa, Granger —se había despedido él, antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la enfermería.

Lo buscó con la mirada. Había cabezas rubias, pero ninguna platinada. Se aventuró más adentro por si lo encontraba en alguna mesa, alguna alejada de la entrada y de las miradas curiosas. Después de unos minutos que seguro le pesarían en la conciencia como tiempo perdido, lo encontró leyendo un libro cerca de los estantes de pociones.

Se sentó en la mesa que estaba frente a la de él. Abrió su libro. Contempló las palabras. No entendió nada. Miró de reojo al chico. Se había movido. Seguro ese flequillo le molestaba los ojos. El movimiento, tan elegante, que hizo para quitárselo del rostro la dejó embobada. ¿Siempre había sido tan guapo?

"¡Pero qué estás pensando, Hermione!", se recriminó a sí misma. "Que te haya pedido perdón una vez en su vida no significa que hayamos dejado todas nuestras diferencias".

Volvió la vista a su libro. Los minutos pasaban y no conseguía concentrarse. ¿Era idea suya o él se movía demasiado? Cada cierto tiempo, lo observaba. Sólo unos instantes. Luego, fingía seguir leyendo.

—Granger, si sigues así, vas a terminar desgastándome —lo escuchó decir en voz baja, después de casi media hora.

Lo miró. Él no había levantado la mirada, pero claramente se había percatado de cómo lo había estado espiando. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

—¿Desgastarte? No sé de qué hablas, Malfoy, yo…

—No tienes que mentirme, Granger —la interrumpió el chico, al fin despegando sus ojos grises de su libro y clavándolos en los de ella.

—Yo… —Se le trabó la lengua. Quería defenderse, pero no podía hacerlo. Sus ojos no eran grises, era plateados. Sentía que la fundía con esa simple mirada. ¿Era mágica eso también?—, me tengo que ir.

Y, sin más, salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas no eran por la pequeña carrera que hizo hasta llegar a la entrada de la Sala Común, donde se detuvo a tomar un respiro.

Ahora, sus ojos la perseguirían en sus sueños.

Entonces, se pegó un manotazo en la frente.

"Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo?", se reprochó a sí misma.

En ese mismo momento, Draco Malfoy recogía el libro que Hermione había olvidado en la mesa de la biblioteca.

El título rezaba: "Los Sagrados Veintiocho".

Y él sonrió.


	5. Octubre 5: Muñeca

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Este drabble no tiene nada de Dramione. Y lloré mientras lo escribía. Es una **adaptación del poema "_To My Dearest Friend_" de Igor Oro**, yo no soy tan buena para escribir.

…

**Octubre 5: Muñeca**

Querida mamá,

Te extraño. ¿Cómo estás? Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para no tener que volverte a escribir otra vez.

Espero que sepas que siempre pienso en ti, en dónde sea que estés. No se dónde es exactamente, pero, aunque tengo una idea de dónde puede ser, debe estar bastante lejos.

Hace tanto no te he escuchado hablar. Creo que he olvidado cómo sonaba tu voz. Pero no he olvidado cómo me susurrabas cuentos a la hora de dormir o cómo sonaba tu risa cuando te contaba mis travesuras. Era como una luz en la oscuridad. Sigo buscando esos sonidos en casa. A veces, creo encontrarlos; es como si se negaran a aceptar que tú te has ido, como si se negaran a irse contigo.

Tus pinturas y artesanías siguen aquí. El polvo y suciedad las cubren porque no me he atrevido a tocarlas. Puedo ver tus manos trabajando sobre ellas. Puedo ver los trazos que hacían tus pinceles. Puedo ver el movimiento de tu varita para probar un nuevo hechizo. Me recuerdan las cosas que me decías. Me recuerdan las cosas que hacías. Me recuerdan los sueños que tenías.

Yo sólo era una niña, ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme así? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, fue tu vida la que la muerte se quiso llevar? ¿Por qué creyó que la mía merecía seguir?

Sentada en tu cama, mirando la pulsera que hice para ti y que jamás me quitaré de mi muñeca, en lo único que puedo pensar es en ti. En cómo no puedes ver lo que he hecho para ti. En lo mucho que me ha costado terminarlo porque las lágrimas nublaban mi vista. No lograba dejar de rememorar ese día. En como, de pronto, se iluminó la habitación. En como todo se destruyó. En como tu corazón dejó de latir. Ni siquiera nos diste la opción de salvarte. No entiendo porque yo sobreviví y sigo caminando por este mundo y tú te fuiste porque una de tus ideas no salió bien…

Nunca olvidaré cómo sonó esa explosión. Me despierta algunas noches. Me hace llorar algunos días.

Mamá, te extraño tanto, pero me gusta pensar que tu alma sigue aquí. Que me sigues cuidando, que sigues preocupándote por mí. Que, aunque no te pueda ver, nunca me has dejado de verdad.

Completamente tuya,

Luna.


	6. Octubre 6: Fingir

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Acá vengo con otro drabble, que justo son 500 palabras. Salí un poco de mi zona de confort, porque no suelo escribir en primera persona. ¡Espero que les guste!

…

**Octubre 6: Fingir**

Apenas te vi caminar de la mano con él por el Callejón Diagon, los celos me consumieron. Pensé que se me había pasado. Pensé que te había olvidado. Te vi con él y me dieron ganas de matarlo. Pero no te asustes, no es literal; aunque, tiempo atrás, quizás lo hubiera dicho en serio.

Y lo sé, te dije que lo dejáramos, que nos separaríamos en buenos términos. Que yo podía vivir sin ti. Pero, desde que te vi con él, después de tanto tiempo sin verte, no puedo dejar de querer saber dónde y con quién estás. No está bien. Pero no tengo idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Lo peor es que sé que, si regreso contigo, te volveré a dejar. Lo que me gusta de ti es precisamente lo que nos separa: somos demasiado parecidos. Por eso, porque sé que no funcionaría, debería saber fingir que ya no me importas, o que ya no me importa que estés con otro. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

Da lo mismo que digan que, con el tiempo, las heridas sanan y los recuerdos se olvidan. El tiempo que estuvimos juntos me dejó marcado. Me enseñaste a ser mejor persona. Me enseñaste a disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida. Me enseñaste lo que es la amistad. Me enseñaste lo que es el amor.

Mis amigos me dicen que me alegre, que no eres tan especial como yo intento creer. Que hay muchas más personas en el mundo con quien estar. Sólo debo encontrar la indicada para poderte olvidar. Que disfrute mi libertad.

Pero, desde el día en que te volví a ver, desde el día en que te vi de la mano con otro, ya no quiero mi libertad.

* * *

Sentí tu mirada sobre mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos topamos, la última vez que conversamos, la última vez que nos besamos? Todo terminó por tu culpa. Tú eres el responsable de que las cosas no salieran bien. Demasiadas dudas, demasiadas peleas. Tú mismo me dijiste que, después de terminar, quedaríamos en buenos términos. Incluso entonces me mentiste.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar recordar lo bueno. Me enseñaste lo que significa ser tratada como una dama. Me enseñaste la importancia de los pequeños detalles. Me enseñaste a mentir piadosamente para ocultar por un tiempo lo que teníamos. Y aprendí a perdonar tus errores. Aprendí que el amor lo puede todo.

¿Todo? Al fin y al cabo, todo terminó, ¿no? Mis amigas me decían que no estuviera triste, que era mejor estar sin ti, que seguro otro me ayudaría a olvidarte. Que, mientras tanto, debo fingir que no me interesas; debo fingir hasta que realmente no me intereses.

Pero, desde el día en que tus ojos cayeron sobre mí, comprendí que están equivocadas. Que yo estaba equivocada. Porque, a pesar de estar con otro, a pesar de encontrar el amor en otro, no te olvidé.

Y creo que nunca lograré olvidarte.


	7. Octubre 7: Tren o Expreso de Hogwarts

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Esta vez escribí algo cortito, porque estoy cortita de inspiración.

¡A leer!

…

**Octubre 7: Tren o Expreso de Hogwarts**

Respiró hondo para relajarse.

"Tranquila, Hermione, tranquila".

Ya habían visitado el Callejón Diagon. Ya había adquirido todo lo que necesitaba. ¡Ya había comprado hasta su varita! Y ya había atravesado la pared de piedra para llegar a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

"No es un sueño, no estás loca, tus padres también lo ven".

Al fin se encontraba frente al majestuoso Expreso de Hogwarts; el enorme tren escarlata que la llevaría al colegio en que aprendería a hacer magia.

¡Magia!

Apenas y podía con la emoción. Pasó casi todo el verano leyendo los libros que le compraron, memorizando los hechizos, sus efectos y el movimiento que debía hacer para conjurarlos. Hasta los había practicado con lápices para no parecer demasiado torpe cuando usara su varita de verdad. Se aprendió la historia del mundo mágico y las guerras que hubo entre magos y criaturas mágicas. Se fascinó con las pociones y le entusiasmó poder aprender Runas Antiguas.

"Vas a ser la mejor de la clase", se prometió.

Un pitido fuerte la sobresaltó. Faltaban dos minutos para las once. El tren estaba a punto de partir.

—Mamá, papá —los llamó. Estos miraban asombrados el espectáculo que los rodeaba—, ¿me ayudan a subir mi cosas?

—Por supuesto —respondió su madre, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Hermione los miró desde arriba del tren. Estaba tan ansiosa por entrar, que ya vestía su uniforme, a pesar de que ninguno de los demás chicos lo llevaban. Ambos tenían los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

—Los voy a extrañar mucho —dijo la pequeña, saltando hacia sus padres y abrazándolos con fuerza.

—Nosotros más —le susurró su padre contra su oído.

Después de un rápido beso en la mejilla, Hermione volvió a subir al tren. Este, con una leve sacudida, comenzó a avanzar. La chica se quedó junto a la ventana, despidiendo a sus padres con la mano y viendo cómo estos se volvían cada vez más pequeños. Cuando el camino giró en una esquina, finalmente los perdió de vista.

Tomó sus cosas y entró en el primer compartimiento que encontró. Entonces, un niño de cachetes muy grandes se le acercó.

—Hola, ¿has visto un sapo? Se me ha perdido uno.

—¿Un sapo? —repitió ella, sorprendida.

—Sí… Yo… me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a buscarlo, no conozco a nadie por aquí.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces.

—Claro, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo.


	8. Octubre 8: Ensueño o soñar despierto

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Uno más cortito de lo habitual, pero creo que no está del todo mal.

¡Espero que les guste!

…

**Octubre 8: Ensueño/Soñar despierto**

Recuerda haberla visto en el Baile de Navidad y quedar absolutamente embelesado. De hecho, era incapaz de olvidar cómo su vestido azul combinaba con su morena piel, o cómo su cabello se movía con ella al compás de la música, o cómo ella bailaba sonriente junto a Krum.

Recuerda haberlo envidiado. Y haber soñado despierto, imaginando ser el quien se atrevió a invitarla a salir.

Desde ese entonces, la odiaba más. La odiaba porque le era difícil no mirarla con otros ojos. La odiaba porque debía causarle asco y no atracción. La odiaba porque debía odiarla y eso cada vez le estaba costando más.

Recuerda buscar su sonrisa. O estar atento a si la escuchaba reír por uno de los estúpidos chistes del pobretón. Recuerda mirarla de reojo en clases, deleitándose en silencio.

Y todos esos recuerdos le pegaron más fuerte en la fiesta de Slughorn. De nuevo, ella se veía deslumbrante. ¿Cómo era posible que la niña con pelo de arbusto y dientes de castor, de pronto, le pareciera tan atractiva? No tenía sentido.

Él no debería estar ahí. El maldito de Filch lo había pillado cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres. Y eso le recordó su misión, le recordó su marca en su brazo izquierdo.

Sí, lo que más odiaba de ella es que, por sobre todo, le hacía creer que, quizás, se estaba equivocando. Que, quizás, había elegido el lado incorrecto. Que, quizás, debería hacer algo, lo que sea, para no cometer un último error que los separaría para siempre.


	9. Octubre 9: Secreto

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Seguimos intentando mantener el reto. ¡Por ahora voy invicta!

¡Recuerden dejar su review!

…

**Octubre 9: Secreto**

Había sido una estupenda clase de Pociones. Después del incidente con el horrible pollo del semigigante, la señora Pomfrey le puso un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho, razón por la que "no podía usarlo". Por eso, el pobretón y el cararrajada tuvieron que cortarle sus raíces de margarita, pelarle un higo seco y seccionarle un ciempiés. Además, se dio cuenta de que Potter no tenía ni idea de quién era ni qué había hecho Sirius Black. Y sólo como guinda del pastel, Longbottom casi mata a su propio sapo por culpa de su estupidez.

Tenía suerte de que la sabelotodo estuviera cerca para ayudarlo. Aunque, de todos modos, el profesor Snape igualmente le quitó cinco puntos a la casa de Gryffindor por ser una soplona.

Salió del aula, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, y caminó detrás del trío dorado. Tenía ganas de reírse en sus caras por tremendo espectáculo. Vio como Granger se desviaba a un corredor y como Weasley le hablaba sin percatarse de que ella ya no estaba con ellos. Qué imbécil.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?

Los adelantó y les sonrió con suficiencia a los dos perdedores cuando pasó por su lado. ¡Cómo le gustaba molestarlos!

Se alejó de ellos doblando en la esquina para ir al Gran Comedor y…

No podía ser verdad. La acababa de ver desviarse unos metros detrás suyo. ¿Cómo era posible que, de pronto, apareciera junto a las escaleras? Entonces, lo vio.

Un giratiempo.

La sangresucia tenía un giratiempo. Tenía un giratiempo colgando de su cuello.

Observó cómo se lo escondía bajo su túnica. Intentó no hacer ningún movimiento en falso para que ni Crabbe ni Goyle lo notaran. En cualquier caso, eran demasiado tontos para caer en la cuenta.

Miró de reojo como la chica se apresuraba para encontrarse con sus amigos, y escuchó la conversación que se gestaba detrás de sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó Weasley.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, como si nada.

—Hace un minuto venías detrás de nosotros y, un instante después, estabas al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Qué? —Granger fingió confusión—. ¡Ah, tuve que regresar para coger una cosa! ¡Oh, no...!

Se escuchó un ruido de tela rasgándose, seguido por el de un montón de libros cayendo al suelo de piedra.

Draco sonrió para sí. Granger mintiendo… ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?

—¿Por qué llevas encima todos esos libros? —escuchó que le seguía preguntando la comadreja.

—Ya sabes cuántas asignaturas estudio —respondió ella—. ¿Me podrías sujetar éstos?

—Pero... —Weasley se escuchó confundido—. Hoy no tienes estas asignaturas. Esta tarde, sólo hay Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Ya —le dijo ella, aparentemente sin prestarle atención—. Espero que haya algo bueno para comer. Me muero de hambre.

Ella los adelantó, pasando por el lado derecho de Draco, y se dirigió velozmente al comedor. Draco rio para sus adentros. Qué astuta.

Entonces, el pobretón murmuró:

—¿No tienes la sensación de que Hermione nos oculta algo?

"Oh, sí, Weasley", pensó él, "pero sólo yo sé su secreto".


	10. Octubre 10: Fortuna

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Me tomé unos minutitos para escribir esto; espero que no sea una bazofia.

¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!

…

**Octubre 10: Fortuna**

Después de verla salir de la sala de juicio, de su juicio, para atestiguar a su favor, se dio cuenta de algo.

Era la fortuna, el destino o la eventualidad. Era la suerte, el azar o la casualidad.

No importaba el nombre que le pusiera, o la connotación que éste pudiera tener. El punto es que nunca, nunca, estuvo en sus manos. Nunca estuvo en las de nadie.

Quizás, si hubiesen sido seleccionados en la misma casa, hubieran sido amigos. Quizás, si ella hubiese tenido otros padres, él no hubiera tenido reparos en acercársele. Quizás, si él hubiese tenido otra crianza, no hubiera tenido tantos prejuicios. Quizás, si el Señor Tenebroso hubiese muerto antes, durante los primeros años, todos hubieran cambiado. Quizás, si ella no hubiese sido amiga de Potter… O si Potter hubiese aceptado su amistad…

Quizás, si...

Pero, no.

Los mundos posibles podían ser muchos, pero el mundo real era sólo uno. Y no habían ni "hubiesen" ni "hubieran" que cambiaran su historia.

Sin embargo, su historia, si es que podía decirse que tenían una, aún no concluía. Aún quedaban los "habían" y los "habrán". Aún queda un poco de fortuna, destino o eventualidad por descubrir. O con la que jugar.

De pronto, el sonido de un mazo contra la madera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Entonces, por decisión de Wizengamot, todos los cargos contra Draco Lucius Malfoy quedan retirados.

Luego de inclinarse unas cuantas veces en señal de despedida, se levantó rápidamente y salió del lugar. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Quizás, si le daba las gracias…

La encontró afuera del tribunal. Estaba sola. Leía concentrada El Profeta. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. ¿Y si…?

—Granger —la llamó.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Oh, Malfoy, hola —lo saludó Hermione, acercándose—. Me alegro de que te hayan retirado los cargos, Harry y Ron también piensan que hubiese sido muy injusto si…

—De eso te quería hablar —la interrumpió él—. ¿Puedo invitarte a un café como muestra de agradecimiento? —preguntó, intentando sonar lo más casual del mundo, como si no hubiera imaginado nunca invitarla a salir antes.

Si la había tomado por sorpresa, ella lo disimuló muy bien.

—Me encantaría —respondió alegre—. Justo ahora me apetecía ir por una taza de té.

—Estupendo, justo hoy no tengo planes —contestó él, haciéndola reír despacio.

Sí, ese era un buen día para empezar a jugar con la suerte. Con su suerte. O con la suerte de ambos.


	11. Octubre 11: Sala de los Menesteres

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Me costó un montón escribir esto, ¡no se me ocurría nada! Y, por alguna razón, me están saliendo puras historias tristes... eso suena a spoiler, perdón.

¡No se olviden de comentarle qué les pareció!

…

**Octubre 11: Sala de los Menesteres**

—¿Vas a ir de nuevo?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.

Estaba cansada. Ni siquiera entendía para qué le preguntaba si ya sabía la respuesta. Estaba cansada de fingir que no lo conocía como lo conocía. Cansada de mentirle a sus amigos; inventarle excusas a Ron e intentar convencer a Harry de que sus suposiciones eran absurdas.

Cansada de perseguirlo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Estaba cansada de preocuparse por él.

Casi se muere cuando Harry le contó lo del _Sectumsempra_. Maldito supuesto Príncipe.

—No tengo otra opción —respondió él, arrastrando las palabras.

Odiaba que dijera eso. Por supuesto que tenía opciones, sólo que él no las quería considerar. Y lo comprendía: sería más difícil, más peligroso, y mucho más arriesgado. "Sería lo correcto", pensó. Podía pedir ayuda. Había gente que estaría dispuesta a ofrecerle una mano, a sacarlo de sus problemas. Ella lo ayudaría. Ella daría todo por salvarlo, pero necesitaba que él quisiera ser salvado primero.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. ¿Valía la pena repetirle todo eso? A veces, parecía tan absolutamente convencido de seguir con su plan que la confundía. ¿Y si él estaba de acuerdo con ellos? ¿Y si todo era una forma de hacerla sufrir? ¿Y si todo era una farsa? ¿Cómo estar segura de que él realmente la quiere tanto como le afirma siempre a susurros entre besos prohibidos? ¿Cómo estar segura que sus labios y manos eran honestos con ella?

¿Cómo estar segura de que él la quiere tanto como ella a él?

—No me mires así —susurró el chico, trayéndola de nuevo a tierra.

Se había acercado. Podía sentir su aliento contra su rostro, el que estaba cálido y contrastaba con el anómalo frío de fines de junio. No la tocaba, pero estaba tan cerca, que era como si estuviera encima de ella.

—Si vuelves… —tragó. Tenía que decirlo—. Si vuelves a la Sala de los Menesteres, te puedes olvidar de mí.

Él se inclinó. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sus narices se rozaron y él respiró sobre su boca con anticipación. Detestaba con la misma intensidad con la que adoraba que hiciera eso. Casi sólo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de tomarlo del cuello, devorar sus labios, estrujar sus cabellos con sus manos y perderse en su cuerpo. Pero, por mucho que lo deseara, no quería que la besara. Si lo hacía, la volvería a doblegar una vez más.

Y ella ya estaba cansada.

Posó sus manos en el pecho de él y lo empujó. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, supo en seguida cuando el chico había retrocedido: volvía a sentir frío.

Los abrió.

Él se había ido.

Se le escapó un sollozo. Casi pudo escuchar su corazón romperse. Se dejó caer, arrastrando su espalda contra la pared, y se sentó en el suelo.

Lloró en silencio hasta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar, hasta que el rostro húmedo se le secó. Y decidió que era hora de dejarlo ir.


	12. Octubre 12: Flores

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Un poco más tarde, pero mejor que nunca. Ya me pongo al día con el de hoy.

¡Recuerden dejar su review!

…

**Octubre 12: Flores**

—Ten, Scorpius, sujétame estas flores un momento.

El chico tomó el ramo que le tendía su padre y lo vio subir las escaleras en busca de mamá. La casa estaba muy silenciosa. Hasta su hermana, Aurora, quien vestía un sencillo traje oscuro, estaba sentada en uno de los escalones sin decir palabra. Esperando.

Miró a su izquierda. Había una pequeña mesita. Su mamá había dejado el álbum familiar allí. Creía haber escuchado a alguien decir que lo llevarían como otro recuerdo más. Se acercó y lo abrió. Siempre le pareció gracioso que hubieran fotografías móviles y otras estáticas. Por alguna razón, eso ya no causaba tanta gracia. Observó las fotos, reparando en las sonrisas congeladas y las risas capturadas en movimiento.

Dejó el álbum a un lado y encontró las tarjetas que habían enviado amigos y parientes. "Que te mejores", rezaba la mayoría. Todas estaban decoradas con corazones, nubes, flores. Cosas bonitas, como diría Aurora.

Miró a su hermana. Era extraño verla tan triste. Reparó en que algunas lágrimas se le empezaban a acumular en los ojos.

—Oye —le dijo, acercándose y sentándose a su lado, con cuidado de no arruinar el ramo de gladiolos y azucenas blancos—, no llores, recuerda lo que dice mamá…

—"El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte" —recitó ella, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Él pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros en respuesta, y esperaron.

Después de lo que les pareció un largo rato, sus padres bajaron. Su padre recogió el álbum y las cartas, y guardó todo en un bolso. Miró a su mamá. Ella había llorado. Ya no lloraba, pero lo había hecho. Scorpius nunca la había visto así. Sintió que se le rompió el corazón, y le dieron ganas de llorar también.

¿Qué pasaría cuando ella…? No quiso imaginarlo.

Se tomaron de las manos y se aparecieron. Todos estaban ahí. Casi todos con túnicas de colores oscuros. Sólo los Lovegood vestían con amarillo fuerte. La ceremonia empezó, siguió y terminó. Apenas se dio cuenta, apenas escuchó nada.

Ellos se habían ido.

Recuerda algunos momentos, los momentos en que estuvieron lúcidos, los momentos en que los reconocían. En los que parecía que los conocían por primera vez.

Se le escapó una lágrima. Ellos casi nunca se acordaban de él ni de Aurora, pero sabía lo mucho que lucharon por ser parte de su vida.

Los extrañaría un montón.

Sintió la mano de su mamá en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba.

—Tranquilo, mi amor —le susurró ella, agachándose para estar a su altura. Con el pulgar, le secó el rostro—. Seguro que Él ya les dio la bienvenida a casa.

Scorpius asintió y, luego de un momento de indecisión, se lanzó a sus brazos. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y, cuando se separaron, le dijo dulcemente:

—Ahora, ve a dejarle a tus abuelos estas flores. Eran sus favoritas.

Se acercó al féretro. Lo observó unos instantes. Era elegante. Muy elegante. E, inclinándose, dejó el ramo encima.


	13. Octubre 13: Dolor

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Uno cortito porque no me da la vida.

…

**Octubre 13: Dolor**

No podía seguir escuchándolo.

No podía seguir oyéndola gritar de dolor.

Sentía que sus tímpanos iban a explotar con sus aullidos.

Debía detenerla. ¿Acaso no había dicho que no era la original? ¿Por qué seguía torturándola? ¿Sería posible que estuviera tan loca que disfrutaba con su dolor?

Ella estaba luchando. Aunque lloraba, gritaba y chillaba, estaba luchando.

Debía detenerlo. Si no, jamás podría volver a verse en el espejo y no odiar su reflejo. Si no, jamás se lo podría perdonar. Apretó su varita, decidiendo el mejor momento para actuar. ¿Cómo escapar? ¿Moriría en el intento? ¿Importaba eso siquiera?

—¿Cómo entraron a mi cámara? —preguntó la mujer—. ¿Los ayudó ese desgraciado duende que está en el sótano?

—¡Lo conocimos esta noche! —gimoteó ella—. ¡Nunca hemos estado en su cámara…!

El grito desesperado puso sus pelos de punta. Era momento de actuar.

Sacó su varita y apuntó a su tía. Y, sin pensarlo más, dijo con suavidad pero decisión:

—Avada Kedavra.


	14. Octubre 14: Menstruación

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Me reí un montón escribiendo esto. La idea me la dio **AliceMlfy**, así que ¡muchísimas gracias!

Ojalá lo disfruten.

…

**Octubre 14: Menstruación**

No podía ser verdad. Ella sabía cuándo le llegaba la menstruación, tenía su agenda muy ordenada. Y su ciclo era increíblemente regular. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y qué demonios se supone que debía hacer? En momentos como ese, deseaba que se pudieran usar celulares en entornos llenos de magia, así podía llamar a alguien para que la auxiliara. Maldita tecnología muggle que no soportaba la interferencia mágica. Maldita magia por no permitirle a la tecnología funcionar a su alrededor. Malditos magos. Malditos muggles. Malditos todos.

Y maldito su útero por elegir el peor momento y lugar.

Vale, necesitaba pensar. Estaba en el baño. Estaba en el baño de Las Tres Escobas. Estaba en el baño de Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade. Y estaba sola. No, mentira, estaba con alguien. Y no cualquier alguien, sino con un… "él". Con un chico -hombre- que, al fin, después de meses de tensión sexual, la había invitado a salir.

Su primera _maldita_ cita. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto en su primera cita?

¿A quién podía recurrir? Le dolía horriblemente. Sabía como limpiar su ropa y la taza del baño, pero no sabía como impedir que siguiera sangrando. Usar un montón de papel higiénico no sonaba muy tentador. Era una estúpida por no conocer las formas no-muggles de combatir la regla. ¿Existiría un hechizo? ¿Quizás alguna poción? ¿Por qué nunca había hablado esto con Ginny? ¡Ginny! Ella podía ayudarla. Inmediatamente recordó que la pequeña de los Weasley estaba con Harry. No quería que Harry se enteraba. Bueno, pensándolo bien, ¿era tan terrible que él se enterara?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Granger, ¿estás bien? Llevas como quince minutos ahí dentro —escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

—S-sí, no te preocupes —respondió con la voz entrecortada y demasiado chillona.

—¿De verdad? No suenas nada bien, ¿quieres que entre?

—¡NO! —gritó ella. Enseguida se dio cuenta que había sonado demasiado desesperada—. Quiero decir, no, de verdad, ya casi no me queda nada.

—Mmm… está bien —dijo él, y lo escuchó alejarse.

Soltó un suspiro.

Mierda, seguro ahora creía que está loca. Tampoco es como si estuviera muy lejos de la realidad.

Entonces, se le prendió la ampolleta.

…

—Gracias, Rosmerta, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti —le agradeció Hermione, devolviéndole un pequeño frasquito.

—No me lo agradezcas, cariño, siempre tengo algunos mililitros de repuesto para emergencias. ¿Ya limpiaste todo? A ver, date la vuelta.

Hermione, avergonzada, se giró y dejó que la tabernera chequeara que todo estuviera bien.

—Sí, estás perfecta. Ya puedes salir —le dijo con cariño, y le dejó abierta la puerta del baño—. No dejes más tiempo a joven Malfoy esperando, parece que le va a dar un ataque.

La chica se rio y salió apresuradamente del lugar.


	15. Octubre 15: SueñoPesadilla

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Poniéndome al día. Uno bien cortito.

…

**Octubre 15: Sueño/Pesadilla**

Se despertó sobresaltada. La herida en su antebrazo le escocía por el recuerdo. Otra vez había visto a Bellatriz en su sueño. O, más bien, pesadilla. Casi pudo sentir la daga con veneno con que la bruja le había cortado.

Se tocó la cicatriz y la leyó con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la rendija que había entre las cortinas.

_Sangresucia._

La miró con sincero interés. ¿Realmente ellos quisieron que ella se sintiera avergonzada?

Sintió como alguien se removía a su lado, y miró. Draco se había despertado. No recuerda desde cuándo le parece tierno con el pelo tan desordenado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó somnoliento.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él, pasando su brazo sobre su pecho y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Contigo, sí —susurró.


	16. Octubre 16: Amante

**Fortuitae Octobris**

**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. **Esto es practiamente un _song-fic_.** Si les interesa saber qué canción es y enterarse por qué este drabble me da vergüenza, vean la nota de al final.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Carta ambigua. Sólo una de las tres personas está definida. Las otras dos... imaginen lo que les apetezca.

¡Disfruten!

_**pd.**_ Ni idea quién nominó _esto_ a los "Amortentia Awards", pero **añadí cosas al _Disclaimer_ **que en su momento olvidé por las prisas. Ah, y gracias por la nominación xd.

* * *

**Octubre 16: Amante**

Amada,

¿Debería seguir llamándote así? Quizás, cuando termine de escribir eso, no.

Soy un cobarde y siempre lo has sabido, y por eso espero que esto no te tome por sorpresa. Simplemente, no puedo decirte esto a la cara.

Me cansé. La verdad, es que no aguantó ni un segundo más. No puedo soportar ver como él cree que eres suya, que él es dueño tuyo. Soy demasiado orgulloso para sobrellevarlo. Él ni siquiera sabe cómo hacerte sentir bien, ni siquiera es capaz de mantener una conversación interesante contigo, ¿y lo prefieres a él?

Casi quiero que él lea esto, que sepa todo esto. Casi quiero estar ahí cuando se entere de todo, que tú eres mía, que el dueño tuyo soy yo y no él. Que yo me siento tuyo y que tú eres dueña mía.

Pero ya me cansé. Si quieres quedarte con él, ser feliz con él, sufrir por él, entonces hazlo. Y no te molestes en buscarme cuando me extrañes, porque no volveré. No a menos que lo dejes por mí.

Lo siento, pero ya no quiero ser tu amante. No quiero seguir fingiendo que no hay nada entre nosotros. No me lo merezco, y a veces, creo que él tampoco.

Lo que quiero decir es adiós. Adiós y gracias por los buenos momentos. Pero adiós porque no fueron suficientes. Y nunca lo serían.

Espero que, si nuestros caminos se vuelven a encontrar, no estés en las manos de alguien más.

(Casi) tuyo,

_D.M._

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Si no lo has adivinado la canción es porque tienes buen gusto xd: _El Amante_ de Nicky Jam. Y sí, escribí esto como en dos minutos escuchando la canción. ¿Me arrepiento? Totalmente.

Y me retiro averginzada.


	17. Octubre 17: Escoba o Quidditch

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Estoy un poco atrasas, así que hoy me pongo al día. **Este drabble es una continuación** (?) **del drabble del día 4 de octubre** (la palabra de ese día era "libro" o "biblioteca"). En fin, espero que les guste.

…

**Octubre 17: Escoba o Quidditch**

Era imprudente, lo sabía. Ella debía estar con Harry, acompañándolo e intentando imaginar cuál sería la primera prueba. Ella debía. Sin embargo, estaba allí, mirando a Draco Malfoy volar con su escoba mientras ella se escondía detrás las gradas.

Estaba solo. Ese año, la copa de quidditch se había suspendido por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, así que no tenía sentido que estuviera entrando. Quizás por eso no llevaba su uniforme para jugar ese deporte; sólo vestía la misma túnica negra de siempre.

Descendió con gran velocidad y, cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo del estadio, enderezó la escoba.

Hermione soltó un grito del susto, y rogó porque su mano en la boca haya amortiguado lo suficiente el sonido.

Él se bajó de su escoba, estiró su túnica y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Ella esperaría a que él desapareciera de su vista para poder salir de su escondite y regresar a su sala común.

Retrocedió un poco, con la intención de quedar más oculta. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Pisó algo que crujió y atrajo totalmente la atención del chico.

Draco levantó su varita, apuntando hacia ella, y murmuró:

—Lumos.

La luz cegó los ojos de Hermione, que movió la cabeza a un lado y se tapó el rostro con sus brazos.

—Ah, de nuevo tú, Granger.

Él bajó la varita y Hermione pudo quitarse sus brazos de encima, pero siguió con la cabeza hacia un lado. No quería mirarlo. No quería verlo burlarse de ella.

—Veo que es una costumbre tuya espiar.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Giró su cabeza y lo miró avergonzada. Se veía despreocupado, apoyado en uno de los postes de las gradas. Sus ojos grises, los que la examinaban detenidamente, casi con curiosidad, le parecían cautivantes.

"Qué injusto", pensó, "qué injusto que alguien como él tenga ojos tan hermosos".

—Olvidaste tu libro en la biblioteca —comentó él, de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa—. Pensé que regresarías por él, pero...

Ella no lo hizo. Lo había dado por perdido. Nunca debió leerlo. Es más, nunca debió comprarlo. ¿Qué le importaban los "Sagrados Veintiocho"? Sólo era una estupidez de la sangre. Se convenció de que era por su interés en la historia del mundo mágico; nada más.

—No lo necesito. No tenía nada interesante.

Se contuvo y no agregó que "sólo era un montón de basura".

Él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Hermione no logró descifrar si su respuesta le había molestado o no.

—¿De verdad? ¿No quieres recuperarlo? —preguntó él, separándose del poste y acercándose a ella.

Hermione escudriñó su rostro en busca de alguna trampa.

—¿Lo tienes tú?

—Alguien tenía que devolvértelo, ¿no? Sería una tragedia que Hermione Granger pierda un libro.

Parecía imposible pudiera sonrojarse más, pero sintió cómo el calor no le cubría solamente las mejillas, sino toda la cara y hasta su cuello.

—¿Dónde está?

Esta vez, definitivamente, Draco esbozó una sonrisa. Hermione creyó ver un atisbo de triunfo en sus atrayentes ojos.

—Sígueme.


	18. Octubre 18: Ministerio de Magia

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Sigo poniéndome al día.

¡Espero que les guste!

…

**Octubre 18: Ministerio de Magia**

Apenas llegó a San Mungo, corrió a la recepción y preguntó por sus amigos.

—El señor Potter y el señor Weasley… —la recepcionista buscó los nombres en su lista— se encuentran en la cuarta planta.

—Muchas gracias —musitó Hermione, y se dirigió de inmediato hacia allá.

Kingsley le había enviado un patronus para avisarle de un altercado en el que Harry y Ron habían salido heridos. No tuvo que pensarlo ni dos veces, y salió lo más rápido que pudo del Ministerio de Magia para aparecerse cerca del hospital.

El pasillo de la cuarta planta estaba un tanto concurrida, y no veía a sus amigos por ninguna parte. Avanzó a empujones y codazos hasta que, de pronto, se tropezó con unos zapatos de cuero de dragón y casi cae al suelo.

Unos brazos, algo delgados pero fuertes, la sujetaban de la cintura. El sujeto la ayudó a levantarse y la soltó. Hermione se giró para ver quien la había hecho tropezar.

—Malfoy —exclamó, sorprendida.

—Granger —saludó él, también sorprendido.

No lo había visto en… ¿tres años? La última vez había sido cuando atestiguó a su favor en el Wizengamot. Y apenas lo había visto esa vez. La última real imagen que tenía de Draco era de él sentado en una de las esquinas el Gran Comedor, abrazando a su madre y junto a su padre, alejados de todos los demás. Recuerda lo sucios que habían estado, y lo incómodos que se veían rodeados por los miembros del bando vencedor.

Había cambiado. Estaba más alto. Se había cortado el pelo, el que, antes, durante la última batalla, llevó largo y se le curvaba en las puntas. Además, un poco de vello rubio le cubría la mandíbula, dándole un aire más maduro. Sus hombros eran más anchos y sus rasgos más afilados.

Sus ojos era lo único que no habían cambiado. Eran exactamente iguales a los que los había visto por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Iguales a los que la miraron con vergüenza en el Gran Comedor hace más de tres años atrás. Iguales a los que ahora le devolvían la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se escuchó preguntar.

—Trabajo aquí —respondió.

—¿En serio?, ¿haciendo qué? —inquirió Hermione.

"¿Qué te importa?", se preguntó, "¿no deberías estar buscando a tus amigos?".

—Hago estudios de alquimia, pero hoy estoy ayudando por un ataque con maleficios —le contestó—. Hubo un incidente en el Callejón Diagon, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Vienes a ver a Potter y Weasley, no? —preguntó Draco, comenzando a caminar entre la multitud.

Sin cuestionárselo, Hermione lo siguió.

—Sí, ¿sabes algo?

—Sé dónde están si es lo que te interesa —dijo él, mirándola por sobre el hombre.

—¿De verdad? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Dónde están? —empezó a preguntar ella, sin lograr contenerse.

—Relájate, Granger. Están bien —abrió una puerta a su derecha y la dejó pasar—. Y aquí están. Pregúntales a ellos qué pasó.

Y, luego de mirarla una última vez, cerró la puerta y la dejó sola con sus amigos.


	19. Octubre 19: Gato

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Ni idea de dónde salió esto. Pero, en fin, espero que lo disfruten.

¡No olviden dejar su comentario!

…

**Octubre 19: Gato**

La abrazó. No sabía qué decirle para consolarla. Se sentía impotente, inútil. Él jamás había tenido una mascota tan cercana, así que ni siquiera podía saber cómo se sentía perderla. Sintió cómo ella se dejaba caer. La sujetó con más fuerza y se sentaron en el suelo. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, pegando su frente en su cuello. Él le acarició el enredado cabello, que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla.

La dejó sollozar por lo que le parecieron horas. Cuando le dijeron que no había nada que hacer para salvar a su gato, ella se había visto tan fuerte. Creyó que la noticia no le había afectado tanto. Ni siquiera en el cementerio de mascotas derramó una lágrima.

Había sido tan fuerte.

Pero, en cuanto entraron al departamento que compartían, se derrumbó.

Escuchó como se sorbía la nariz y se enderezaba un poco. La miró. Sus ojos marrones estaban enrojecidos, al igual que su nariz. Todo su rostro estaba empapado con sus lágrimas, y unos cuantos cabellos se le pegaban a sus mejillas.

Aún así, se veía hermosa. Era hermosa. Y tardó tanto en darse cuenta. Quizás sólo tardó mucho en aceptarlo.

—Perdón, Draco, no quería…

La calló con un beso. Ella no tenía que pedirle perdón por nada. Ella lo había defendido en incontables ocasiones. Lo protegió durante la guerra. Lo salvó de Azkaban. Aceptó salir con él. Le dio sentido a su vida.

Él le debía la vida entera.

Posó sus manos en su mojadas mejillas, y las secó acariciándolas con sus pulgares, sin separar sus labios de los de ella. Hermione envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, y le devolvió el beso.

Luego de unos instantes, él se alejó un poco y apoyo su frente en la de ella. El aliento de Hermione chocaba contra su boca húmeda.

—Llora todo lo que necesites, yo estaré aquí —susurró con los ojos cerrados, acercándola más a su cuerpo—. Dime si necesitas o quieres algo, lo que sea.

Ella tragó y soltó algo que le pareció una risa. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hermione parpadeó y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Lo que sea? —preguntó con ilusión.

—Lo que sea —repitió él, sonriendo levemente.

Hermione se inclinó y le dio un casto beso. Contra sus labios, murmuró:

—Quiero un hijo, Draco.

Después de unos segundos de pasmo, la volvió a besar. Si quería un hijo, él no se iba a oponer.

Él le debía la vida entera.


	20. Octubre 20: Verde

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Me demoré, pero al fin me puse al día. ¡Cuatro drabbles en menos de 24 horas! Un poco menos de 2.000 palabras, Dios mío. Bueno, espero que les guste. Pude que me vuelva a atrasar, pero, claro, siempre me puedo volver a poner al día.

¡Recuerda dejar tu review!

Pd. No se preocupen, no me olvido de _Superficial Love_. Trabajo en el décimo capítulo (ya casi llego a las 3.000 palabras).

…

**Octubre 20: Verde**

Si hace unos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a Molly Weasley que en el futuro le tejería un suéter al hijo de Lucius Malfoy… probablemente hubiese tildado a esa persona de loca. Y, sin embargo, ahora estaba frente a la chimenea de la Madriguera trabajando con los palillos mientras tarareaba una canción de Celestina Warbeck.

Le costó decidir un color. Nunca se preocupaba demasiado por eso, pero querría que él usara su regalo, que fuera un símbolo del perdón y la aceptación. Por eso, finalmente, se decidió por mezclar los colores de las casas del chico en cuestión y de la amiga de su hijo, la chica que hizo cambiar la opinión y el bando del joven Malfoy.

—Querida, está precioso —escuchó que le decía Arthur. Acababa de entrar en la habitación y se acercó a ella. Le depositó un suave beso en la frente y contempló el suéter casi terminado.

—¿Verdad que es lindo? —respondió ella, mirando su trabajo—. Me gusta la elección de colores.

Su marido observó confundido la prenda unos instantes y luego la miró a los ojos. Eso le dio a ella el privilegio de ver cómo la comprensión iluminaba su expresión. Entonces, él asintió cerrando los ojos y sonrió.

—Muy ingenioso, me encanta —comentó, besándole nuevamente la frente.

—Espero que a ellos también les guste.

* * *

Nunca había vivido una navidad igual. Una canción llamada "Un Caldero lleno de Caliente y Fuerte Amor" sonaba desde la radio mágica. El calor y luz del fuego de la chimenea crepitando generaban un ambiente increíblemente acogedor y hogareño. El sonido de la madera crujiendo, para su sorpresa, sonaba hasta familiar. Y la rebosante y exquisita comida lo dejó medio aturdido. Estaba sentado en uno de los muchos sillones del salón de la Madriguera. A su lado, de la mano, estaba Hermione. Ella vestía un suéter de color rojo intenso, decorado con una gran H plateada. Él, por su lado, uno verde esmeralda con una D dorada. Nunca se lo admitiría a nadie más que a Hermione, pero le pareció muy astuta esa jugada de la señora Weasley.

También estaba Potter, los demás millones de Weasley con sus parejas y… sus padres. Ellos se veían más incómodos que él. Pero no había razón para estar así. Todos eran tan cordiales con ellos a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho…

—Draco, me estás apretando mucho la mano —le avisó Hermione.

Inmediatamente, se la soltó.

—Perdón, yo…

—No pasa nada, tonto —se rio ella, tomándole nuevamente la mano—. Sólo relájate y disfruta de la noche. Ahora presenciarás uno de los mejores espectáculos que ni te podrías imaginar.

La chica francesa Delacour se levantó y empezó a imitar exageradamente a la cantante de la radio.

—_Oh, mago que me has hechizado_ _sin una gota de Amortentia_. _Te vas en tu escoba y me dejas como bruja sin varita._

Casi todos los pelirrojos salieron corriendo al ver la expresión de la señora Weasley.

Nadie se metía con Celestina Warbeck.


	21. Octubre 21: Familia Muggle

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Hoy y mañana tengo el día "libre" por todo lo que está ocurriendo en Chile. Yo estoy bien, vivo lejos de donde se están dando los disturbios, pero temo por familiares y amigos que están en lugares más complicados.

Aprovecharé el día para informarme bien de todo -es muy complicado informarse con los medios de comunicación, ya que, en su mayoría, muestran lo que les conviene-, y escribir un poco.

Espero que les guste este drabble y nos seguimos leyendo.

…

**Octubre 21: Familia Muggle**

Se sentía raro. Si ellos sabían que él era un mago, ¿por qué ella no le permitía vestirse como tal? Pero no, Hermione insistió en que usara ese ¿traje? en vez de una de sus muchas túnicas. Al menos tuvo la decencia de dejarlo elegir el color. El traje le quedaba perfecto. Se preguntó si Hermione averiguó sus medidas o había hechizado la ropa.

No quería admitirlo, pero el traje muggle le estaba gustando. Se giró un poco y observó como la chaqueta le daba un aire definitivamente muy elegante. Recogió la corbata de la cómoda y… se dio cuenta que no tenía idea cómo ponérsela.

Tragándose su orgullo, tocó la puerta del baño.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

Escuchó como un par de tacos acercándose. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió, pero sólo pudo ver el rostro de la mujer. Estaba hermosa.

—Necesito unos minutos más. ¿Tú estás listo ya?

En respuesta, le mostró la corbata.

—Ah, claro —rio ella—. Te ayudo en cuanto termine.

—Está bien.

Ella cerró la puerta y siguió alistándose. Él, para hacer tiempo, se echó un poco de colonia, ordenó la habitación y dejó los "presentes" que le entregarían a los padres de Hermione en la mesita de la entrada.

Entonces, se dio real cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir esa noche.

Iba a conocer a los padres de su novia. Iba a conocer a sus suegros. Iba a comer, por primera vez, con la familia muggle de Hermione. Las manos le empezaron a sudar. Nunca había hecho eso antes. La única novia que tuvo había sido Pansy, y conoció a sus padres antes de siquiera ser amigos.

¿De qué hablarían? Hermione le había dicho que ella no les contó nada de cómo él la había tratado en el colegio, ni de su participación en la guerra. Él era solo un joven con el que compartió algunas clases en el colegio, pero al que conoció realmente cuando ambos empezaron a trabajar en Gringotts.

Bueno, eso era cierto en algún sentido.

Hermione salió lista del baño y caminó hacia él con la corbata en mano. Él la miró de arriba abajo sin descaro, haciéndola sonrojar. Se veía preciosa. Como él se había decidió por un traje verde botella oscuro y una corbata plateada, ella eligió un vestido rojo escarlata con detalles dorados.

Hermione pasó sus manos por su cuello, ajustándole la corbata. Después de unos movimientos en los que Draco no puso atención (prefería observar a la mujer frente a él y ponerla nerviosa), ella posó sus manos en sus hombros. Draco rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se inclinó para besarla, pero ella lo esquivó.

—Después, lo prometo, pero no quiero llegar tarde —le dijo Hermione, sonriéndole.

Él asintió, le besó rápidamente la mejilla y la tomó la mano.

—Oye…

Ella lo miró. Él sabía que percibiría su nerviosismo. Esperaba que lo entendiera. No quería decirlo en voz alta.

Hermione se acercó y, tiernamente, tomó el rostro de él y la obligó a posar sus ojos en los de ella.

—Te van a adorar tanto como yo —le susurró—. Bueno, quizás no tanto como yo —agregó, haciéndolo sonrojar a él. Se acercó un poco más y juntó sutilmente sus labios con los de él—. ¿Estás listo ya?

—Sí —respondió—. Ahora sí.


	22. Octubre 22: Baño de Prefectos

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Me salió un poco más largo (otra vez). Por cierto, ahora cancelaron todas lmis clases de esta semana. Aprovecharé de estudiar y escribir.

¡Acuérdense de dejar su review!

…

**Octubre 22: Baño de Prefectos**

—¡Malfoy!

Lo acababa de pillar saliendo del Baño de Prefectos junto con una risueña Pansy Parkinson tomada de su brazo. Él la observó impávido, mientras que la chica se giró hacia ella de mal humor. Los dos se veían muy mal, como si se hubieran vestido demasiado rápido y como si nunca se hubieran peinado en su vida.

Era evidente en qué habían estado ocupando su tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres, sangresucia? —le preguntó despectivamente Parkinson.

Malfoy rio y Hermione lo miró furibunda.

—No pueden estar juntos en el mismo baño —respondió ella, poniendo sus manos en sus cadenas—. Además, ya deberían estar en su sala común; el toque de queda empezó hace una hora.

—No seas aguafiestas, sabelotodo —replicó Parkinson—. Igual, ya nos íbamos.

—Si los vuelvo a encontrar en mi guardia, les tendré que quitar puntos —les advirtió Hermione, antes de que desaparecieran a la vuelta de la esquina.

No los volvió a ver en su turno. No, al menos, en _ese_ turno. Pero sí los pilló en iguales condiciones otras dos noches más. Estaba cansada de amenazarlos con restarles puntos a su casa y nunca llevar realmente a cabo su ultimátum. La ponía nerviosa regañarlos por ir a esconderse al baño a…

Era extraño imaginarlos haciendo… eso. Era extraño imaginarse a Malfoy en esa… situación. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Tenía que distraerse. ¡No debía pensar esas cosas! El chico estaba a sólo unos puestos de distancia, en una clase en la que eran muy pocos. Una clase en la que no estaba Parkinson.

—Bueno, chicos, para la próxima sesión, me deben traer un informe sobre la correcta preparación de la poción de hoy —finalizó Slughorn su clase, sonriéndole a sus alumnos y saliendo del salón.

Hermione empezó a ordenar sus cosas hasta que se dio cuenta que Malfoy la miraba fijamente. Por su estúpida torpeza, se le cayeron todas las cosas, y sus frasquitos y tinteros se rompieron contra el suelo.

—No, no, Ron, tú ve con Harry, ya los alcanzo —le dijo a su amigo de mal humor por su mala suerte.

El aula se vació en segundos. Todos morían por ir a cenar. Entonces, mientras recogía sus cosas, unos zapatos de cuero de dragón negro entraron en su visión. Levantó la vista y vio la burlona cara de Malfoy observándola divertido.

—Se nota que se te olvida que eres bruja, ¿no? —comentó, para luego agitar su varita y, con sólo ese movimiento, terminar el cometido de Hermione.

Ella se levantó avergonzada, y le quitó rápidamente de las manos el bolso que Malfoy le tendía. Se giró para salir del lugar, pero el chico le agarró la muñeca y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

Hermione se dio cuenta que habían quedado peligrosamente cerca. Casi podía distinguir los distintos colores de gris en las iris de sus ojos, y su aliento mentolado contra sus labios secos.

—¿Acaso no me darás las gracias?

Tragó saliva.

—Lo consideraré como la retribución a todas las veces que les he perdonado sus visitas al Baño de Prefectos.

Malfoy sonrió y la miró detenidamente. Hermione sintió como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada.

—¿Estás celosa? ¿Te gustaría estar en su lugar?

Ella empezó a sudar y su pulso aumentó. Por un breve momento, se imaginó a ella y a Malfoy en el baño besándose y…

Él sonrió aún más, y a Hermione no se le escapó que, esta vez, había algo de lujuria en sus ojos. Vio éstos iban de sus propios ojos hasta su boca, acercándose un poco más.

—Pues tendrás que seguir soñando, Granger —sentenció él, soltándole la mano y dejándola sola en el aula.

Ella tardó unos minutos en recuperar la compostura y correr al Gran Comedor con sus amigos.

Pero eso no iba a quedar así. Ella se iba a vengar.


	23. Octubre 23: Tecnología Muggle

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Me costó mucho hacerme una idea para escribir hoy, lo siento si es una bazofia.

…

**Octubre 23: Tecnología Muggle**

Si Draco tuviera que elegir una cosa, sólo una cosa de entre las muchas cosas de tecnología muggle, sería la televisión. Es cierto, su sistema de comunicación era más rápido, pero al menos el sistema de transporte mágico es insuperable. Y es cierto, la electricidad y todo lo mecánico en general es sumamente útil e interesante, pero al menos él no tenía que preocuparse de lavar platos ni ordenar habitaciones, porque, con un movimiento de varita, podía hacer eso en segundos sin moverse.

Pero la televisión… no podía lograr encontrar con qué objeto mágico compararla. El quidditch es mucho más entretenido que cualquier otro deporte muggle, pero cualquier otro deporte muggle podía ser visto, incluso si fue jugado hace mucho tiempo, en la comodidad de su casa… o de cualquier lugar que tuviera un televisor.

¡Qué invento más ingenioso! No sólo servía para ver deportes sino… ¡para todo! Para ver noticias, programas de cocina, historias ficticias que Hermione llama "series" y "películas", conversaciones entre celebridades, tutoriales de todo tipo… Podría pasar horas frente a ese cuadrado y ni darse cuenta.

El problema era que, aunque el perdía la concepción del tiempo, Hermione no.

—Ya, basta, hasta estado sentado ahí por casi tres horas, ¡vete a leer algo! —le regaño, tomando el control y apagando la televisión.

—¡No! Aún quedan diez minutos de película.

—Draco, has visto "Casablanca" como diez veces en lo que va de mes, te la sabes de memoria —replicó la mujer, caminando hacia la cocina con el control en mano.

—Ya, pero verla en mi cabeza con los recuerdos no es lo mismo —respondió él, hundiéndose en el sillón.

Escuchó el agua del fregadero correr y algunos sartenes chocar contra los muebles de cerámica. Se levantó, caminó hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, se apoyó en el borde de la puerta de la habitación y la observó cocinar. Luego de unos minutos, ella se percató de su presencia. Él la miró fijamente, intentando no perderse ningún movimiento que ella realizaba.

—¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? —le preguntó Hermione, ruborizada por la penetrante mirada de él, mientras revolvía una salsa.

Él se acercó por detrás y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

—La verdad es que se me ocurren muchas cosas mejores que hacer —le susurró, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella y besándolo lentamente.

Sintió el estremecimiento de Hermione y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Te detesto —la escuchó suspirar.

Apenas oyó cómo apagaba el fuego, la giró y la besó en la boca. Ella no tardó en besarle de vuelta con igual o mayor intensidad.

—No me detestas ni un poco —le aseguró él, entre besos y tomándola de las piernas para que rodearan su cintura.

—Prométeme que dejaras de ver tanta televisión —murmuró ella.

Draco se detuvo y la miró. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre por su culpa, y los labios enrojecidos e hinchados, también por su culpa.

Pero sus ojos… sus ojos estaban suplicantes.

—Te lo prometo.

Ella lo volvió a besar.


	24. Octubre 24: Patronus

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Me salió un poco más largo, _as always_.

¡Dejen su review!

…

**Octubre 24: Patronus**

Harry sabía que la mayoría de los mortífagos no podían conjurar un patronus. El único "mortífago" que conocía y que pudo hacerlo alguna vez era Snape. Pero, en realidad, él era una excepción. Y Harry sabía que la única razón lógica para que un seguidor de Voldemort fuera incapaz de convocar un patronus era que esos no tenían recuerdos felices o que, derechamente, no eran felices.

Nunca se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que eso pudiera revertirse. Nunca se lo cuestionó. Tampoco era algo que no le dejara dormir por las noches. Pero es un pensamiento que lo volvió a asaltar cuando Hermione le comentó que estaba enseñándole a Malfoy a conjurar un patronus.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó asombrado—. ¿Y qué forma tiene?

—Bueno, aún no lo sabemos —le contestó ella un poco apenada—. Apenas puede hacer aparecer un poco de niebla…

—Vaya —comentó él. No sabía que decir—. Es algo que toma tiempo. Si ya puede hacer eso, con práctica, no veo por qué no podría lograr un patronus corpóreo.

—Sí, es por eso que te lo cuento

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Lo podrías ayudar? —Hermione lo miró con ojos implorantes.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Por qué crees que yo podría ayudarlo más que tú?

—Tú me enseñaste a hacerlo, ¿no?

A pesar de que Hermione tenía mucha fe en él, Harry siempre se encontraría inepto para enseñar bien algo. Pero, luego de escucharla por varios minutos prácticamente rogándole que le hiciera ese favor, aceptó.

No fue fácil. Malfoy no estaba nada contento de cambiar de profesor.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí Malfoy —le recordó Harry, luego de una discusión estúpida que ni recordaba cómo comenzó—. Esto sólo lo hago por Hermione.

—Yo también —lo escuchó murmurar.

—¿Sabes qué creo te pasa? —Harry se acercó a él y observó su perfil. Apretaba mucho los dientes y evitaba mirarlo—. No estás pensando en un recuerdo feliz.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —le espetó Malfoy, volviéndose a Harry.

—Mucho —dijo Harry, sin intimidarse por la mirada de odio de la que era objeto—. Un patronus corpóreo necesita un recuerdo muy feliz. ¡Expecto patronum! —exclamó, apuntando hacia delante.

Un ciervo plateado salió de la punta de la varita y trotó alrededor de ellos. Se acercó a Harry e inclinó la cornamenta para dejar que lo acariciara.

—Yo a veces pienso en mis padres —le confesó—. A veces pienso en Sirius, en la vida que pudimos haber tenido —El ciervo despareció y Harry quedó unos segundos con la mano en el aire. La bajó y miró a Malfoy—. Ahora pensé en Ginny, en todos los momentos que hemos compartido y que me han hecho tan afortunado.

Malfoy no se había inmutado. Le devolvía la mirada con el mismo rostro frío que Harry había visto muchas veces en él. Se preguntó qué advertía Hermione en él.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso? —le preguntó el chico, arrastrando las palabras.

—Para darte una idea —replicó Harry—. Podrías pensar…

—En Hermione —le interrumpió Malfoy—. ¿Es eso, no?

—Sí.

El chico levantó la varita y apuntó hacia el frente, muy concentrado. Harry siguió mirándolo a los ojos. ¿En qué estará pensado? ¿Qué estará recordando?

—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Harry, por un momento, pensó que era un delfín, pero luego, cuando la criatura plateada salió completamente, se dio cuenta de qué era.

Una orca. Uno de los depredadores naturales de las nutrias.


	25. Octubre 25: Boda

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. ¡Ay, me pongo al día! Escribir el capítulo de Superficial Love me ha tenido días ocupada. Por cierto, está en proceso de edición, así que ya no está en mis manos cuándo actualizo.

¡Disfruten!

…

**Octubre 25: Boda**

—¿Cuándo dejaste de estar enamorada de mí?

Nada la podría haber preparado para que él se colara a su habitación el día de su boda. Alguna vez se imaginó a sí misma vestida de novia, como lo estaba en ese momento, tomada del brazo de él. Pero de esas fantasías habían pasado muchos años.

Él la miraba suplicante. Sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas. Lo había visto llorar antes, pero en muy pocas y determinadas oportunidades, como en el funeral de su madre o, alguna vez, despertando de una pesadilla.

Verlo desmoronarse frente a ella una vez más le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

—Sólo respóndeme eso, por favor. ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de sentirte así por mí?

Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba helado y demasiado pálido. Y mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba. ¿Era culpa suya? No, ella no era responsable. No caería en esos pensamientos.

Le acarició las mejillas y le sonrió con tristeza.

—No lo sé, Draco, sólo pasó.

El hombre le sujetó con suavidad las muñecas y la obligó a soltarle el rostro. Sin embargo, no la liberó a ella de su agarre.

—¿Lo amas?

Casi nadie le preguntaba eso. Sólo recuerda que sus padres y Ginny lo habían hecho, pero en ninguna de esas oportunidades le dolió responder.

—Probablemente, desde el primer día.

No quería que pensara que no lo quería; no quería que pensara que no lo amó. Sin embargo, tampoco quería mentirle.

Él agachó la cabeza y Hermione creyó oírlo sollozar.

—Lo siento.

Draco alzó la mirada. Se había equivocado. Él se había tragado el dolor. Siempre le fascinó su facilidad para controlar sus sentimientos.

—No lo sientas, Hermione, no esto. Ojalá sea feliz con él.

Y, sin dejarle tiempo para responder, le besó fugazmente los labios y salió por donde entró.

Así ella entendió que sería la última vez que lo volvería a ver.


	26. Octubre 26: Baile de Navidad

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Este es pa' pasar las penas del anterior, porque me encanta el drama parece. Es una **continuación de los drabbles del día 4 de octubre** ("libro" o "biblioteca") **y del 17 de octubre** ("escoba" o "quidditch").

¡A leer!

…

**Octubre 26: Baile de Navidad**

Ella sabía que él no la perdió de vista. Y estaba feliz de haber sentido su mirada celosa sobre ella. Feliz de que su pareja, si no podía ser él, haya sido Viktor. Feliz de pasar un buen rato.

Bailó toda la noche. Podía ser egoísta, pero ni siquiera ver a sus dos amigos sentados amurrados le bajó el ánimo. Por eso, cuando la banda se retiró y se dio por terminado el Baile de Navidad, ella estaba exhausta.

Acompañó a Viktor hasta la entrada del castillo y se despidió de un abrazo. Caminó en zigzag hacía la torre de Gryffindor, radiante de felicidad. Había sido una noche hermosa. Sólo faltaba una cosa…

Y justo cuando pensaba eso, una mano la agarró del brazo y la escondió detrás de una enorme estatua.

—Malfoy —exclamó, fingiendo un poco de molestia.

—¿Qué tal, Granger? ¿Lo pasaste bien? —le preguntó él.

Sin importarle la cercanía del chico, que estaba prácticamente sobre, ella suspiró.

—Muy, muy bien —respondió, sonriendo tanto que le dolía—. Todo fue increíble, la decoración, la comida, el baile…

Él posó una mano en su cintura, lo que hizo que se interrumpiera y se sonrojara. Draco la miraba como últimamente acostumbraba: como si pudiera atravesarla con sus ojos grises.

Entrelazó otra mano con la suya y, suavemente, las levantó hasta la altura de sus hombros. Era la posición para bailar un vals. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y él le guiñó, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara. Entonces Draco, elevando aún más el brazo, la hizo girar sobre su propio eje. Una vez que dio una vuelta completa, Hermione quedó envuelta totalmente por los brazos del chico.

—Todo fue increíble —repitió ella—, pero me faltó una cosa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es?

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la boca. Sabia igual que la vez que él le robó un beso, cuando le entregó su libro en una sala que no conocía. Una mezcla entre menta y manzana. Luego de unos segundos, se separó de él, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Yo sólo necesitaba eso para que fuera increíble —le oyó decir.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo abrazó.


	27. Octubre 27: Menta

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Me volví a atrasar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

¡Disfruten!

…

**Octubre 27: Menta**

Mientras observaba a la Fleur curar sus heridas, pensó en él.

Daría lo que fuera por volverlo a ver. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde lo habían escondido? ¿Estaría bien protegido? Lo único que quería era encontrarse con él y abrazarlo y besarlo una vez más. A veces, sentía que sólo esquivaba las maldiciones e intentaba sobrevivir por pasar un momento más a su lado. Él era todo lo que le quedaba. Los mortífagos habían encontrado y asesinado a sus padres. Por poco perdió todo motivo para seguir luchando. Su vida se había convertido, de un momento para otro, en un vacío. Y, entonces, él se convirtió en su razón para vivir. Ganar la guerra y reunirse con él era lo único que la dirigía. Sólo pensar en la pequeña esperanza de que eso se volviera realidad hacía que su corazón empezara a latir con más fuerza.

—Ya estás, ¿te sigue doliendo? —le preguntó la muchacha.

Hermione se miró el brazo vendado. El veneno de la daga de Bellatrix impidió una buena cicatrización. Ahora, la palabra "sangresucia" estaría siempre marcando su antebrazo. Le escocía horrores, pero daba igual.

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias, Fleur —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa con los labios apretados. Ella, en respuesta, tomó sus manos y le dio un apretón amistoso.

Hermione se bajó de la cama y fue a buscar a Harry y Ron. Debían seguir planeando cómo encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes. Ella creía tener un cabello de Bellatrix. Quizás, podían infiltrarse en Gringotts y sacar el horrocrux que la mortífaga pensó que ellos habían robado.

Entonces, justo antes de llegar a la habitación donde estaban sus amigos, una familiar fragancia la detuvo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Miró a su izquierda.

Él estaba ahí, paralizado, sujetando la puerta. ¿Qué hacía en el refugio de Bill y Fleur? ¿Lo habían enviado aquí? El chico la miró de arriba abajo. Hermione se sonrojó. Seguramente, se veía horrible. Sin embargo, a Draco pareció importarle bien poco su apariencia y, luego de unos instantes en silencio, estiró el brazo y la tomó del brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo.

En menos de lo que se demoraba en decir "sí", él atrapó su boca con sus labios. Los tenía agrietados, pero a ella le dio igual. Lo besó con la misma intensidad. Necesitaba eso para reponerse otra vez. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, intentando fundirse en un abrazo y apretarse lo más posible a él.

No sólo olía, sino también sabia a menta. Hasta que lo volvió a sentir, no estaba al tanto de lo mucho que había extrañado todo eso.

Cuando necesitó respirar nuevamente, rompió el beso y apoyó su frente en la del chico. No abrió los ojos. Sentía que era un sueño; un sueño hermoso.

—Sin ti, te juro que no podría ser feliz —se escuchó decir.

Lo oyó soltar una corta carcajada.

—Yo también te extrañé —murmuró él contra sus labios—. Yo también te amo.

Y ella lo volvió a besar.


	28. Octubre 28: Mentira

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Ahora, el de hoy.

¡Acuérdense de dejar su review!

…

**Octubre 28: Mentira**

—Dime que es mentira, por favor.

Tenía que ser mentira. Si no, no sabía qué iba a ser de ella. El silencio de él comenzó a romper el corazón. ¿Romperle? Hacerlo pedazos, trizas, migajas. Y sus ojos… sus ojos suplicantes le dijeron lo que ella no quería oír.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo pudo creerle? ¿Cómo fue incapaz de ver las señales? Se había sentido tan real…

—Lo siento, de verdad, yo…

—¡No! —gritó ella. No quería oírlo. No podría soportarlo.

La había usado. La había engañado. La había enamorado sólo para sus fines. Todo había sido un plan para inmiscuirse en la Orden y destruirla por dentro.

Él era un espía de ellos. Y ella pensaba que lo estaban escondiendo de los mortífagos. De pronto, el odio empezó a crecer dentro de ella. Lo miró a los ojos.

Qué increíble. Hace unas horas, hubiese dado lo que sea por protegerlo. Ahora, deseaba verlo sufrir.

Él dio un paso hacia ella y Hermione levantó su varita.

—Da un maldito paso más y te mato.

—Hermione…

—No digas mi nombre. No lo digas. Nunca-más.

Lo vio titubear. No le importaba hacerle daño. Él le había mentido. Todo había sido una mentira. Ella había confiado en él, en su arrepentimiento, en su amor, en sus promesas. Ahora entendía la fuerza que tenía el tatuaje en su antebrazo.

Jamás cambió.

—Me das asco —dijo, con veneno en su voz.

—Déjame compensarlo —rogó él.

—¿Compensarlo? No hay forma de que compenses esto. Pero vas a tener que hablar igual —Hermione lo siguió apuntando con su varita. Si era necesario, usaría una Imperdonable. Sentía tanto odio—. Tendrás que decirme todo lo que sabes, todo lo que nos pueda ayudar a ganar.

—Sí, lo diré todo —soltó él—. De verdad, perdón, ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que te am…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió. Esas palabras ya no tenían sentido en su boca. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho y ella le había creído?—. Sólo hablarás para decirme lo que te he pedido.

Draco asintió, agachando la cabeza. Se veía derrotado.

—Y, después, les diré de tu traición —siguió ella. El chico la miró a los ojos. Había miedo en ellos—. La Orden decidirá qué hacer contigo.

Él cayó sobre sus rodillas y sollozó.

Pero a Hermione no le tembló ni un músculo.

Se lo merecía.

Se lo merecía por romperle el corazón.

Se lo merecía por hacer que se odie a sí misma por su estupidez.

Se lo merecía.


	29. Octubre 29: Sexo

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Algo rápido antes de irme a estudiar.

Pd. El décimo capítulo de _Superficial Love_ está en proceso de edición (ya no depende de mí su actualización).

¡_Enjoy_!

…

**Octubre 29: Sexo**

—Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?

La mujer levantó la vista y miró a una preocupada Ginny que acababa de llegar al salón con una bandeja con tacitas de té.

Sentía muchas náuseas, y los dulces que le había preparado su amiga, los que estaban sobre la mesa, a su lado, ya no le resultaban en absoluto apetitosos. De hecho, sentía que olían demasiado fuerte. Intentó alejarse un poco de ellos, pero mover la silla sin levantarse implicaba un esfuerzo que era incapaz de reunir, de modo que se rindió enseguida.

—Creo que algo me cayó mal —murmuró, llevándose las manos al estómago.

—Estás verde —dijo Ginny, acercándose, dejando la bandeja junto a los dulces.

Hermione se dio cuenta que iba a vomitar. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se levantó y salió del salón lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Apenas vio una puerta de baño, la abrió y entró, sin cerrar la puerta tras ella. Subió la tapa del inodoro y expulsó todo lo que había en su estómago. Quedó tendida en el suelo y con los brazos apoyados en los bordes de la taza. Ginny se sentó a su lado y le dio palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarla.

Pero, de pronto, se detuvo.

—Hermione.

Ella se giró a mirarla. Ginny estaba pálida y la observaba inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llegó la regla?

Lo pensó un segundo. Hace un mes. Y debió llegarle hace dos días. Pero no, no podía ser, seguro era un atraso normal. Son cosas que pasan, ¿no? A veces, los ciclos, por muy regulares que sean, bajo el estrés y la ansiedad, cambiaban. Sí, eso debía ser, si no…

Negó con la cabeza, intentando sonreír para aligerar el ambiente.

—No, no, Ginny, no estoy embarazada —musitó, tratando de sonar lo más convencida posible.

—Respóndeme, Granger, ¿cuándo fue la última vez?

Hermione resopló.

—Un mes.

Ginny respiró hondo.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Vaya, había sido hace poco menos de un mes. Pero no, eso si que no, ella no podía estar embarazada de… de él. Fue una estupidez, una cosa de una noche. Fue por cual del alcohol y por dejarse llevar en esa fiesta de conmemoración de la Batalla.

Odiaba esa fiesta, y odiaba sentirse obligada a ir. Quizás por eso se pasó de copas…

—Granger, esto es en serio, ¿cuándo fue?

—Un mes.

—Mierda.

Ginny volvió a darle palmaditas en la espalda. Hermione rogó para sus adentros que no lo preguntara, que no empezara a indagar más, que se quedara callada y sólo la acompañara.

Pero era inútil. Era de Ginevra Weasley de quien hablábamos.

Ésta tosió, como si estuviera aclarándose la garganta y preguntó con tono casual:

—Y, amm… ¿con quién?

Hermione prefería seguir vomitando el resto de su vida que admitirlo. Sin embargo, esa no era una opción. Armándose de valor y evitando mirar a su amiga, respondió con un hilo de voz:

—Draco Malfoy.

El grito de su amiga no se le olvidaría nunca.


	30. Octubre 30: Muerte

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Este es la continuación de "Baño de Prefectos", el drabble del día 22 de octubre. Ah, y me pasé _mucho_ de la cantidad de palabras (919, casi el doble, lol), pero… dudo que se quejen.

Y no se asusten por la palabra de hoy jajaja.

¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!

…

**Octubre 30: Muerte**

Ese día no le tocaba patrullar y, por eso, era perfecto. Se escondió bajo la capa invisible que le prestó Harry y esperó, muy quieta, en una de las esquinas del baño de prefectos.

Cuando habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos después del toque de queda, los escuchó entrar. Ella estaba aguantándose la risa y él la intentaba hacer callar con un "shhh" que también sonaba a risa contenida. Apenas cerraron la puerta y se aseguraron de que no había nadie cerca, la chica se lanzó a los brazos del chico, y lo besó apasionadamente. Pronto, Hermione notó que estaban quitándose la ropa. Mejor, eso haría su venganza aún más divertida. Apartó la mirada; no le interesaba saber cómo se veían sin nada puesto encima. Escuchó como abrían los muchos grifos de la bañera y como, instantes después, ellos entraban al agua. Se obligó a ignorar las risas que poco a poco se convertían en quejidos y gemidos, y esperó a que el vapor llenara la habitación.

Apenas esto ocurrió, apuntó a las ropas de ellos que estaban desparramadas por el suelo y las encogió. Luego, con un accio, las atrajo a su mano y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Ya vería qué haría con ellas. En lugar de, y en el mismo lugar donde estuvieron las túnicas, camisas y ropa interior, dejó dos pequeñas toallas.

Estaba feliz de poder dominar la magia no verbal. Era hora de empezar la verdadera venganza. Con un solo movimiento de varita, hizo que el fuego de todas las antorchas se volvieran color negro. Luego, hechizó los inodoros para que empezaran a tirar la cadena sin cesar, y para que las puertezuelas de los cubículos de los baños se abrieran y cerraran con violencia. El siguiente paso fue apagar todos los grifos y hacer que el agua se enfriara hasta lo insoportable.

También estaba feliz de saber buscar hechizos para hacer bromas en la biblioteca; sólo le había llevado dos días.

Todo lo llevó a cabo muy rápido, y la respuesta fue casi igual de inmediata. Pansy salió despavorida de la bañera y, al no encontrar sus ropas, agarró las dos toallas y salió corriendo del baño. Draco la siguió pero, por las huellas de agua que su compañera había dejado, patinó y cayó al suelo. Hermione aguantó la risa, pero no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo porque, por el resbalón, el cuerpo de Malfoy se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella parada.

En cuestión de segundos, él chocó contra ella, y la chica cayó sobre él. Por el golpe, la capa se deslizó por los hombros de Hermione y dejó de protegerla.

—¿Granger? —exclamó Malfoy, confundido. Luego, la realización iluminó sus ojos—. ¡Granger!

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de él.

—Se los dije, Malfoy —dijo ella, sacudiéndose la túnica como si pudiera secarla a golpes—. Si los volvía ver colándose aquí después del toque de queda, iban a haber consecuencias.

Malfoy se levantó también. Hermione se dio cuenta que no parecía tener vergüenza de estar parado frente a ella desnudo. Bueno, ¿de qué iba a tener vergüenza un sinvergüenza? Ella desvió la mirada de su húmedo cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Pensé que nos quitarías puntos —replicó él, avanzando lentamente hacia ella—. Parece que cambiaste tus planes, ¿no? ¿Acaso quisiste darnos un susto de muerte? Pues no te funcionó, sabelotodo.

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió ella, que retrocedía cada paso que él avanzaba—. Por la cara de Parkinson, creo que fue todo un éxito —le contradijo, mirándolo a los ojos. No quería (debía) bajar la mirada.

—¿Entonces sólo la querías asustar a ella? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una venganza o un castigo de una Prefecta a unos alumnos desobedientes?

Él ya estaba demasiado cerca y Hermione, aterrorizada, se dio cuenta que le faltaba muy poco para toparse con la pared.

—Ja, ¿de qué hablas, Malfoy? —preguntó para hacer tiempo.

—¿Es que acaso estás celosa y querías deshacerte de Pansy? —aventuró él, sonriendo coquetamente, y encantado de que su presa no pudiera retroceder más.

—Sólo en tus sueños —negó ella, recordándole la vez que él la había molestado después de Pociones.

Sin embargo, Malfoy ya estaba frente a ella. La sujetó de las muñecas, como aquella vez, y la acorraló contra la pared. Hermione apenas alcanzó a pensar qué es lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, cuando sintió sus hambrientos labios sobre los suyos. Y ella, ignorando el hecho de que el chico estaba desnudo o que ambos deberían estar durmiendo -separados- en sus respectivas salas comunes, le correspondió con la misma pasión.

Mientras sus labios, lenguas y dientes luchaban por tener el control, escucharon un maullido y los pasos de alguien que rondaba fuera del baño.

"¡Filch!", pensó con desesperación Hermione.

Se separó del chico, se agachó para recoger la capa de invisibilidad, y la extendió sobre sí misma y sobre él. Justo en ese momento, el conserje entró, miró derredor y salió bufando de lugar. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que los pasos dejaron de escucharse.

Hermione se apartó lo más lejos posible de Malfoy y dijo:

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin y esto… nunca volverá a ocurrir.

Y, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, abrió la puerta, se retiró del baño y corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Mientras corría, se tocó los labios hinchados.

Ambos sabían que ella mintió. Claro que se repetiría. La única duda era cuándo… y cómo.

Sonrió y no se detuvo hasta estar frente a la Señora Gorda.


	31. Octubre 31: Halloween

**Fortuitae Octobris**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Y el último drabble lo subo con atraso, _how weird is that, isn't it?_ En fin, espero que les hayan gustado estas mini historias.

A los que leen _Superficial Love_, el capítulo sigue en proceso de corrección (son 25 páginas de Word, así que tomará su tiempo). Pero, si sirve de consuelo, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente.

¡Dejen sus comentarios!

…

**Octubre 31: Halloween**

—Draco, es sólo una película, tranquilo.

Hermione lo abrazó por detrás, pegándose a su cuerpo. Estaban acostados y acurrucados, con las cortinas corridas para que la luna iluminara la habitación. Acababan de ver "El Resplandor", porque él quería, ya que era Halloween, saber cómo una película, algo ficticio, podía dar tanto miedo.

Ahora, no podía dormir.

—Están locos —lo escuchó decir, refiriéndose a los muggles que hicieron la película.

—Es posible —respondió ella, acariciándole el brazo.

Internamente, le encantaba verlo así de vulnerable por algo tan infantil. Jamás se imaginó que sería tan miedoso.

—Si quieres —dijo ella—, podemos ver otra película para que se te pase el miedo.

Él se giró a ella, quedando cara a cara.

—Tengo otra idea para pasar el miedo —susurró, tomado el rostro de ella entre sus manos y besándola.

Hermione suspiró sobre sus labios y lo besó de vuelta. Sintió cómo él bajaba sus manos por sus costados, cómo sujetaba con firmeza su cintura y cómo la acercaba aún más. Ella enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello del hombre y se subió sobre su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, esa idea era mucho mejor.


End file.
